The Ten Reasons I Love Miku Hatsune
by ProfessorMeggles
Summary: Mikuo has a list of reasons for why he loves Miku.  He's quite hormonal... MikuoxMiku  You need to go read 'The Ten Reasons I Hate Mikuo Hatsune' first.   :D


**Oh look, part two of **_**The Ten Reasons I Hate Hatsune Mikuo. **_

**A lot of the reasons are going to be the same. **

**You should really read part one first. It would clear much confusion.**

**This one has some inappropriate parts in it, swearing, etc. Keep in mind they **_**are**_** teenagers. They say bad words and they do things with each other. It's how we work.**

_The Ten Reasons I Love Miku Hatsune_

_Number 1_

_._

_._

_She's completely and utterly adorable._

Okay, okay. This sounds kind of creepy, but it's true. She really is.

For instance, right now she's biting the end of her pencil (because that's what she does when she's deep in thought) and it takes all of my willpower to not just put her on my lap and start making out with her. See? Very creepy of me. I can't help that she's so cute though. She turned to look at me with a pink tint on her cheeks.

Oh God, that's adorable too.

"What are you staring at, weirdo?" Even when she's insulting me, I'm still attracted to her. Cool. I stick my tounge out at her.

"You, obviously."

"No dip, here's a better question. Why are you staring at me?" She glares at me.

It's funny how this is how we act with each other, because I obviously don't really hate Miku.

Pfft, she doesn't hate me either. She's probably totally in love with me, she's just too tsundere to admit it.

Yep, I'm sticking with that.

"Because I can. Problem?" I smirk at her. She lets out a dramatic sigh and turns back to her work.

Well damn, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her.

_Number 2_

_._

_._

_Her eyes._

So, sue me for being cliche, but I would swim in them if I could. They're a lighter teal than her hair, and they have specks of green in them. Not a lot though. When she's happy, they almost glow. I hate it when she's sad though, they get all dull and dark and whatnot.

They shine, kind of like her.

Unfortunately, when I look into them, she can get me to do anything.

"Hey~ Mikuo. Can you do me a favor?" She gives me puppy dog eyes and pouts to add some extra 'oomph.'

"S-sure, what do you want."

She proceeds to tell me how I have to help her in a devious plan of hacking into one of our teacher's computers, and of course I go along with it.

_Number 3_

_._

_._

_Her voice._

Miku's a really good singer, one of the best in our school probably.

I'm walking past our school's auditorium when I hear her.

_'On my own, pretending he's beside me~'_

I walk in and sit down, we're the only people in here. Her eyes are closed, so she doesn't know I'm here until she finishes and I clap. Her eyes snap open and she blushes.

So cute...

"W-what're you doing here?" She asks, obviously flustered.

"Well, you're super loud, so I came in to hear you." She looks down, avoiding my gaze.

"O-oh..."

"Don't get me wrong! You're really good." I grin. She looks up and smiles, walking up to me.

"Really? Thanks!" She then proceeds to hug me.

Damn hormones.

I pull her closer to me and we just kind of stand there for a bit in each other's embrace. I pulled away first, afraid that I would end up pushing her on a chair and start making out with her.  
>What's with me and my fantasies about making out with her?<p>

She's looking up at me with this look that's just... I can't even explain it, but it was hot.

"Are you okay Mikuo?" She asks in a tiny voice, that's just barely above a whisper.

"Y-yep! I'll see you later, bye!" I run out of the auditorium to my locker so I can get all my stuff and go home. I shut it once I have everything and lean against it.

"Ugh, I can't deal with this."

Her god damn voice turns me on now too.

_Number 4_

_._

_._

_Her hair._

Even though we're in gym, and it's tied up in a messy pony tail that's half falling out, it's still beautiful.

What can I say? I really like long hair. I can just imagine it over my shoulder while I-

Nope. Not even gonna finish that thought.

She pulls the hair tie out of her hair, letting it fall freely down her back, she must not've styled it today, because the end of it's curly.

It's pretty like that.

As if to taunt me, she ran a hand through it, shaking it, before flipping it over her shoulder, braiding it.

God damn it.

Len walks up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're so in love, it hurts just to watch." He says symphatically.

"Oh shut up."

I look back at her hair one last time before getting hit in the head with a soccer ball.

"Wake up over there Hatsune!" Our gym teacher yells.

I can see Miku giggle from here.

Way to embarrass yourself, Mikuo.

I sighed, trying not to think about Miku's hair.

By the end of gym, I have about ten bruises from not paying attention.

Cool.

_Number 5_

_._

_._

_The way she can make a stud like me blush and stutter._

Lately, it's been a lot worse because I think she's purposely trying to be super hot/cute/adorable/pretty/awesome- well, you get the point.

"Hey Mikuo~ can I borrow a pencil?" She asks in math class. She's pouting because she just broke the lead on her favorite pencil (I know it's her favorite because it's the sparkly teal one I gave her in third grade. Yes, it lasted this long.)

"S-sure. Here." I hand her a mechanical pencil, blushing.

"Thanks!" She grins at me, and I swear if our lives was a shoujo anime, there would be sparkles around us.

"N-no problem."

"Are you okay? You keep stuttering. You never stutter. What's wrong?" Her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Making me blush.

Damn it all. I don't even care anymore. I have to save my masculinity somehow.

I get close to her face and I smirk, something that always makes her blush.

You know, she blushes a lot around me too...

Hm.

"Nothing's wrong my sweet.~" She giggles nervously as I almost kiss her (I really really wanted to.), but look back to my math.

I can hear her muttering things like, "Stupid pervert, almost kissing me... Who does he think he is..?"

Mission accomplished Mikuo. Mission accomplished.

I win this round, but I know in the future there will be things that will make me blush even more than just her adorable-ness.

OHOHOHO, YES I'M INAPPROPRIATE, DEAL WITH IT.

I wouldn't blush during sex with Miku though. I'd be a totally manly man when I-

What? I'm a teenage boy! This is what we think about...

Sex... with Miku...

I'm blushing again.

WHY DOES SHE DO THIS TO ME?

_Number 6_

_._

_._

_Her smile._

It's not something just anyone gets to see. Miku's the kind of girl who only smiles at certain things.

COUGH'CAUSESHE'SATSUNDERECOUGH.

But I smile at her a lot, and she sends them back.

She doesn't just give off shy smiles though. She gives wide grins that can always make my mood better.

I think maybe one day, we're definitely going to be more than just friends.

I love her, she's hiding her love for me.

Totally meant to be, right?

_Number 7_

_._

_._

_Her body._

So... Rin and Len have a fancy in-ground pool.

And they invited me to swim with them.

The thing is, they didn't tell me Miku would be there.

In a bikini.

Crap.

She and Rin were laying down in some chairs. Her hair was down.

That hair... Damn you Len and Rin...

They freaking planned this.

Their parents aren't home either...

Hm, I could actually use this to my advantage-  
>Nope.<p>

Get your mind out of the gutter Mikuo. I slapped myself.

Miku opened her eyes and looked at me like I was crazy.

I was looking at her like she was a beach angel.

She's too hot. Oh lord.

And she's gotten more... developed over the years.

Rin was smirking at me.

"Did you just... slap yourself?" Miku asked, laughing.

"Maybe I did?" Miku just giggled at me. 

"Hey, uh Miku, Mikuo. Can you go into the house and make some food or something." Miku let out a whine of protest, looking away from Rin. Meanwhile, Rin was nodding her heads towards Miku then winking.

She wants me to do something to her.

Oh God.

Help me. Now.

"Fine~" Miku says, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the house. We're alone now.  
>In the kitchen.<p>

No one can see us.

This is my chance. 

"So what do you want to ma-"

I put her up on the counter, shushing her.

"W-what're you doing?" She blushes and it's too cute.

It's a good thing I'm tall.  
>I kiss my way down her neck, nipping at her collar bone. She lets out a quiet moan and I smirk.<p>

I move back up to where her neck and shoulder meet. That's always been her... spot.

I bite down on it and she gasps. I suck on it a bit, leaving her with proof that she's mine and no one else's.

HA, A HICKEY.

"M-Mikuo, what're you..?" I lick the spot where I bit and she stops talking. I jump away from her and pull some food out of the fridge.

"Let's get to cooking, okay?"

Hehehee...

She's red in the face the whole time, and she ignores me the rest of the day.

Totally and completely worth it.

_Number 8_

_._

_._

_How she's innocent._

Miku's kind of old fashioned. She only likes one guy at a time, she would never cheat on anyone, and she believes in having sex only when you truly love someone.

That's how we're opposites.

I've had sex... multiple times.

I've never loved any of the girls I've had it with, and I always wish they were Miku.

That's not creepy, is it?

My point is Miku's not like me.

That's why I like her.

So when I see her big sad eyes catching me and Neru making out in an empty classroom, I can see why she's hurt.

Just the other day, I was on top of her and a few weeks ago I gave her a hickey.

I'm not perfect, I know that.

It was still a stupid move though.

"M-Miku, I'm not, I mean, w-we're not-" I try to find the words that could make the situation look better, but I can't find them.

Because I'm in the wrong here and I suck.

I can see the tears in her eyes from here.

Damn.

I suck.

"Save it, I don't even care." She walks out of the room. Neru grabs me and trys to kiss me again but I push her away.

"What the heck Mikuo?"

I look away from her, "I'm kind of in love with her, so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." With that I walked out.

Gah. What did I do?

_Number 9_

_._

_._

_Her lips._

She won't speak to me.

I've done everything.

Sang to her, I apologized **many **times, I bought her flowers and chocolates.

But I finally grew some balls, and the last thing is what worked.

I kissed her infront of the whole school.

AND SHE KISSED BACK!

She pulled away, ignoring the cheers from some, and the boos from fangirls.

"I hate the way you made me fall in love with you."

_Number 10_

_._

_._

_"Really? 'Cause I love how I fell in love with you."_

**IT TOOK FOR FREAKING EVER TO FINISH THIS.**

**NO JOKE.**

**Seriously though, you have to read Miku's POV first.**

**ಠ****_****ಠ**

**DO IT.**

**c:**

**Um yeah.  
>Kthxbai.<strong>

**AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON PART ONE! :D**


End file.
